Beautiful
by StrawberryQuincy
Summary: She pulled back just enough to look into the man's eyes and smile, only to see that his smile was much wider. That could only mean one thing... ..RoyRiza, PWP..


**Title: **Beautiful  
**Author: **Kali  
**Series: **FMA  
**Pairing: **Roy/Riza  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Type: **PWP, gift fic  
**Disclaimer: **If I owned any anime, noone would ever wear clothes. Thusly, I don't own FMA. ;)  
**A/N: **Written for the most fantastic Taicho in the whole world, Jessica. May her world be chock full of win, awesome, and hot boy peen for evar and evar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home."

"Welcome home, beautiful."

A slight blush fell across her cheeks; she still wasn't used to being referred to as an adjective, let alone that particular one. Kicking off her shoes, she remembered the first time he had said that word to her.

_"The world's not perfect. But it's there for us, trying the best it can. That's what makes it so damn beautiful."_

She absently reached up to twirl a lock of her hair in her hands; the lock that he had first touched. That had almost a year ago. Each day of his recovery, however, felt like a year. The pain he was in tore at her heart. She could see it in the way he winced when trying to move even the slightest bit, to the pitiful, betrayed depth in his eyes when he thought she wasn't looking. The weeks following that tragic day were silent, painful, and hollow. She said would give anything in the universe to see him smile again.

How surprised she was to realize that it was her that could make him so happy.

With a soft chuckle, she unsnapped the large hairclip that tethered her golden locks into place, letting them fall down past her shoulders. A shake of her head to help the tumbling mass fall gave way to another sigh, but one of relief. After another boring day of paperwork, she could finally come home and be comfortable; be herself.

_With him_, she thought with a smile.

Placing the huge hairclip on the table, she padded around the corner from the front walkway into the kitchen, where her raven-headed love was sitting at the small table. He wasn't busy with anything in particular. In fact, the Taisa was merely sitting sideways at the table, leaning back in the chair with his legs crossed, one elbow on the table holding his chin, the other hand tucked into a pants pocket, and grinning like a 6-year-old in a candy store. His eyes were trained on the blonde that was walking right past him, who was rolling her eyes at the childish man at the table. As soon as her face was out of site of his eyes, however, she betrayed a grin of her own at the familiar welcome home that had become routine since the two began bunking with each other.

God, how she loved that man.

Aimlessly, she went for the kettle on the stove; after the day she had had, she was in sore need of something warm and comforting.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked, not bothering to turn around.

Chair legs scraping against the floor made her ears perk, but the warm, strong arms that wrapped around her made any worry or tension instantaneously melt away. He could feel her physically yield to the action, and held her tighter as she fell back against his strong, broad chest. Forgetting the kettle, she turned in his arms to look up into a pool of dark brown eyes and a smile that could melt an entire continent.

"Now why would I want tea when I have something perfectly warm, soft, and beautiful right here in my arms?"

_The man sure does have his way with words_, she thought as she felt her face go pink.

"Because this warm, soft thing in your arms has had a rough day full of paperwork, and needs to relax with something warm." She immediately regretted saying this as soon as she noticed the impish glint in the man's eyes. A hand gently came up to her chin, and as it was tilted upwards, she couldn't help but smile as the distance between them closed.

"Well then, my dear Riza, why didn't you tell me so?"

The words barely made it out of his mouth before his lips were on hers, kissing her with the passion of two people who had been apart for years. She could do nothing more than completely yield to the gorgeous man before her, melting into his arms as she leaned up to deepen their kiss. It had been a rough day, and she didn't feel like putting up a fight; in fact, she rather liked it when Roy took complete control like this. It had been a while since she had seen that intense flicker in his eyes, and was beyond glad that his inner fire was back. _Inner fire_, she inwardly chuckled at her bad joke. Riza was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that her feet had long since left the ground. Realizing that her eyes had been closed, she opened them to find herself being carried to the bedroom that she shared with the flame alchemist. Gently breaking the kiss, she pulled back just enough to look into the man's eyes and smile, only to see that his smile was much wider. That could only mean one thing...

With the care one would have for a sack of rice, she was dumped onto the bed. Fumbling to sit up properly in order to sternly scold her superior, the insults that she had prepared on her lips were suddenly halted by a heavy figure above her, lips brushing against her mouth. Not that she minded, of course, and showed her appreciation by forcefully wrapping her arms around his muscular neck and pulling him tight against her. Wrapping one ankle around the back of his, she pressed into him with her lips buried into his neck, eliciting a deep groan that rumbled throughout his entire body. The tremble of him on top of her made her shiver, and arousal suddenly cascaded over her. She knew where this was going, and decided to give the floor to Roy; he did so much love taking total control.

Moving a leg in between his, Riza grazed her knee along Roy's sudden, throbbing hard on. She pulled her head back from the deep crevasse in his neck just long enough to whisper into his ear.

"What's taking so long, Colonel? Or will you be treating me like your paperwork?"

He cocked an eyebrow as a lusty smirk took over his face.

"That's no way a subordinate should be talking to her superior. You know that a remark like that demands punish-ohhhhh..." The sentence trailed off into a moan of pleasure as she dug her knee into his crotch, slowly moving it from side to side. Roy could take the agony no longer; his pants were especially tight, and she had insulted his administrative skills.

_No one insults Roy Mustang without paying for it... in some way,_ he thought. Sitting up suddenly, still straddling the blonde below him, he pulled the simple black tee shirt off over his head, exposing a heaving chest covered in rough, cut muscles. He smiled down at the look on Riza's face, the look that took over her features every time he was sans-clothes for the first time; a mouth that dropped slightly open with a glint in her eyes. He was able to see lust take over her entire body as she reached down and pulled the blue uniform jacket over her head with complete disregard for the buttons and latches. The black tee shirt underneath came with it as well, leaving her in only a black bra as she laid herself back down to admire the view. This time, it was her turn to gaze up at the expression taking over his face, which she wasn't able to see for long as it came straight towards her mouth. She moaned into the mouth as his hungry hands roamed over her like a blind man reading Braille. She felt hands fumbling around her waist, and hurriedly reached down to assist him in tearing off the rest of their clothing. He lifted his hips to pull his black boxers off as she tore her bra off in a hungry haste. Now both completely naked, he let gravity take him back down on top of the blonde woman below him. Sweat was pouring off him as he began licking down her neck and between her breasts, slowly stopping at each one to pay it special attention as he watched her squirm in pleasure. He stopped long enough to look up at her, her face twisted with pleasure, but turned questioning when she felt his gorgeous gaze on her.

"...Can I help you?" she quipped, wriggling her legs under him on his sweating erection. A smile crossed her face as he frowned and crawled back up to her.

"You could stand to use a little respect to your Taisa", as he scratched his last plan for a new one. Smirking with a glint in his eyes, one of his strong, soft hands found its way down Riza's body to the soft folds between her legs. He chuckled inwardly as her mouth formed a silent, round O at the ministrations he began on her sweetest spot. Eyes squeezed shut, the hand that was not grabbing at the sheets fumbled its way down to Roy's throbbing erection as she gave it a gentle tug. He groaned as her strokes increased with speed.

"Oh god, Riza... damnit... this isn't going to last long..."

She grinned as she took the hint. Spreading her legs wider on the sheets below, she gently guided his hips to hers.

"Well then... oh, god... hurry up then... I don't... ahhhh... want to be treated like... oh Roy... your office work..."

Smiling, he positioned himself at her entrance, and stopped for a moment, his brown eyes staring down at her with admiration.

"...My god, you're beautiful, Riza. I don't deserve you."

Before a word could be uttered in reply, he pushed into her, the soft folds closing around his sweating manhood. A low, lusty groan escaped both of them as she brought her legs up to wrap around the small of his back. He fell into her, enfolding her in his arms as he began to pump away. Her expression twisted in ecstasy, she buried her face into his neck and lapped at a spot near his jugular, clinging to him for dear life. Wails of pleasure escaped her lips as she could feel the alchemist deeper inside her with every thrust. Fingers ran through sweat drenched raven black hair as he groaned with pleasure, quickly approaching his climax. He began to plunge faster, and she realized how right he was; he wasn't going to last long. Determined not to let him get ahead of her, she loosed one hand from the man's neck to slide between them, down to her own center to begin her own ministrations. Roy smiled when he saw her eyes roll into the back of her head, as she began to buck wildly.

"Oh god, Roy... I'm so close... fuck... come with me, please, come with... aahhh..."

The sound of her voice sent him over the edge, and with one last push, he finally pushed over the top, spilling himself deep within her. After a couple more quick rubs, he could feel her tighten down on her as her face contorted in sheer ecstasy. Neither wanted to come down from the clouds that they were in, clutching onto each other as if the slightest slip would cause the other to disappear. Finally, he felt her slowly relax under him, as he gently rolled her to her side, still holding her. With a deep sigh, Riza shuffled closer to him and dropped her head down inches from his face. Gazing into her crystal blue eyes, he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"So... you still want that cup of tea?"

_My god, do I love this man._


End file.
